


Periods Are A Bitch

by knave_of_swords



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Kink Meme, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Psuedo-Sickfic?, established relatonship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knave_of_swords/pseuds/knave_of_swords
Summary: Edelgard notices that Lysithea is having bad period cramps, but is just gritting her teeth and trying to work through it anyways. She quickly comes up with a plan to convince Lysithea to take a rest.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Periods Are A Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> Lysithea’s period this month is really taking a toll on her, but she pushes forward on her intense training and studying because she doesn’t want people to take pity into her.
> 
> Her SO notices she’s trying to mask her pain, so they yank her out of her tiring routine and convince Lysithea to take it easy.
> 
> Bonus points if Lysithea’s SO sneaks to the kitchen to steal a bunch of sweets for her
> 
> https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=2836808#cmt2836808

Edelgard cursed herself for not noticing sooner when she saw the empty vulneraries at Lysithea's desk. Her first clue should have been how she saw Lysithea grimace during their target practice spellcasting exercises earlier that morning. Edelgard had absently assumed that Lysithea was nitpicking her own performance based on some advanced technique that was too sophisticated for Edelgard to be able to see the difference. 

There had been no battles lately, so the vulneraries had to have been for pain relief. Edelgard sighed. Of course Lysithea stubbornly refused to let something like horrible, constant pain get in her way. No matter how often Edelgard insisted that she needed to rest, Lysithea always managed to find a way to do what she wanted anyways. Lysithea called it nagging, but Edelgard called it caring.

It had to be her period; Edelgard knew that approximately every other cycle Lysithea got bad cramps. Her own menstrual cycle had started that morning, and the two of them were never out of sync for more than a day when it came to their periods.

She knew from experience that Lysithea did not respond well to being plainly told to take it easy. Unfortunately, threats were not an option either. Edelgard had only made that mistake once, and it was not an experience that she was eager to repeat. No, there was only one method that had ever consistently worked to get Lysithea to sit down without working for an extended period of time.

Edelgard briefly considered asking Hubert for assistance, but she quickly dismissed the idea. He did his best, but he simply did not have a good eye for appetizing desserts. She would have to go to the kitchens herself in order to pick out the most appealing sweets in order to successfully tempt Lysithea into resting.

#

Edelgard tried to step into the library quietly to avoid disturbing any of the other patrons, but the clank of her heavy armored boots on the floor had Lysithea looking up towards her from her seat in front of a thick tome as soon as Edelgard stepped across the threshold.

"Edelgard!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" No matter how many times Edelgard went out of her way to make time for her, Lysithea always seemed surprised when Edelgard sought her out, even after they had gotten into a relationship. She feigned offense.

"I can't stop by and visit you during the day?" she asked playfully. Lysithea just rolled her eyes.

"It's just, you're the Emperor. Shouldn't you be in some strategy meeting or something?"

"I won't be missed," she said simply. Lysithea frowned as though she wanted to argue, but Edelgard cut her off before she could. "I wanted to have tea with you."

"Oh!" Lysithea's eyes lit up. "That sounds good. Let me just grab my books, and--"

"Leave your books," Edelgard said. Lysithea jerked her head to give Edelgard a look that was almost patronizing.

"I'm in the middle of important research," she complained.

"Research that can wait." Edelgard knew that she didn't normally insist this strongly, but she wasn't going to let Lysithea keep pushing herself like this. Lysithea frowned at her.

"Okay, but only because you're making this seem urgent. Did you get a souffle or something from the kitchen as a treat?" Edelgard answers with a noncommittal shrug. "You better have gotten my favorite tea," she groused.

"Of course," Edelgard answered smoothly, the corners of her mouth lifting into a small smile.

#

"Okay, so no souffle," Lysithea said. They were sitting in Edelgard's room-- though Lysithea slept over often enough that Edelgard was starting to think of it as their room-- drinking sweet apple blend tea. "What was so urgent that you had me leave my books in the library? This chocolate cake is good, but not _that_ good." Edelgard took another sip from her teacup before answering.

"You need to remember to take breaks and rest," she finally said. Lysithea made a frustrated noise in her throat.

"Seriously?" Lysithea groaned. "You pulled me away from my research to lecture me again?" 

"I don't intend to lecture you," Edelgard chided. "I just noticed that you seemed to be in pain this morning during your target training." Lysithea frowned at her, and Edelgard sighed. "And the empty vulneraries on the night stand." At that, Lysithea had the grace to look down with slight embarrassment."You're cramping, aren't you?" Edelgard asked.

"Ugh, fine," Lysithea grumbled. "Yes, I'm having cramps, but it's fine. You don't need to baby me."

"You know I don't coddle you."

"But you're always trying to get me to take a break. Like now." Edelgard decided not to point out how eagerly Lysithea was to join her for a short rest when cake was involved.

"Because I care for you," Edelgard sighed. "I hate seeing you run yourself into the ground. You should take the rest of the day off and rest. You're pushing yourself too hard."

Lysithea grumbled something under her breath, and Edelgard decided not to ask for clarification. She tended to complain more when she had resigned herself to doing as Edelgard asked. Edelgard reached out her hand and put it over Lysithea's, grabbing her fingers. 

"Good girl," she said, and smiled at the blush that spread up Lysithea's face. 

"You're really going to keep calling me that, aren't you?" she stammered. Edelgard smiled wider and cocked an eyebrow.

"You seem to like it well enough in bed," she teased. Lysithea withdrew her hand from underneath Edelgard's and lightly slapped her hand.

"Oh, shut up. If you're bringing the bedroom into this, we both know who's the boss there." Lysithea's voice was sharp, but Edelgard could see a smile pulling at the corner of her lip anyways.

"Just take it easy for the rest of the day, okay? I'll bring you more cake," she offered. Lysithea put her hand on her chin and made an exaggerated thinking gesture.

"I accept your terms," she declared. "But only if you let me use you as a pillow. You need to take breaks too, you know. We're both on our period right now." 

Edelgard huffed with annoyance. Lysithea had her trapped. She couldn't argue without also giving Lysithea a way out. She was the Emperor, but that hardly mattered to Lysithea. In fact, she was certain that Lysithea would attempt to use her status as Emperor against her as soon as Edelgard reached for it as an excuse.

"Very well," she sighed, resigned. "Just give me a moment to finish my tea." She sipped her tea and watched Lysithea nod, unable to speak after stuffing another piece of cake in her mouth. She swallowed, and then smiled at Edelgard.

"Good girl," she said smugly.


End file.
